familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Mary Levick (1793-1883)
__TOC__''' OVERVIEW Mary was born in Shepherdstown, VA. She married first Thomas Morris (?-1814) who was reputedly killed in the War of 1812, during the battle of Washington DC in August of 1814, though some DAR records* indicated that he died in 1817.. She is reputed to have then married someone by the name of McAulrath, though documentation for this is very limited, being confined to unsourced notes in my fathers personal files. There are no entries for "McAlurath" or "McAulrath" in the census records for any year, so if there was a marriage around this time, it was probably to a person bearing a variant of something like "McIlreath". Mary eventually married Frederick Lewis Goldizen, for which marriage there are adequate confirming records. This marriage is reputed to have occurred in 1824. However, there are a number of children who appear in later census records with DOB's in the period of 1814 to 1823. This may indicate that a) the marriage to Frederlick Lewis occurred earlier than is generally accepted, b) that Thomas Morris did not die as early as 1814, c) that these are children of Frederick Lewis by a previous marriage, or finally, d) these are the children by the McAulrath marriage. Vita Entry Source/Basis/Commentary Datum<---> DOB: Entry<---> 15 Sept 1793 Cmnt<---> Based on Cemetery transcription; See extended note 1 Datum<---> POB: Entry<---> WV Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOD: Entry<---> 12-28 1883 age 90 years, 3 months, 16 days Cmnt<---> See extended note 1 Datum<---> POD: Entry<---> Palmyra, Warren Co, IA Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Burial: Entry<---> Palmyra Cemetery, Palmyra, IA Cmnt<---> See exended note 1. Datum<---> Spouse 1: Entry<---> Thomas Morris Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> before 1819 Cmnt<---> Mary's youngest child is commonly given as 1819. Thomas Morris is identified as her husband in 1819 land transactions, and so is presumed to have married Mary prior to 1819 Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Indiana Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Spouse 2: Entry<---> Frederick Lewis Goldizen (1783-c1840) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> DOM: Entry<---> 1824 Cmnt<---> The marriage date is commonly given as 1824; direct evidence for ths has not been found Datum<---> POM: Entry<---> Indiana Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Father: Entry<---> Caleb Levick (1755-1817) Cmnt<---> Datum<---> Extended Note 1 Entry<---> From an unknown source, a typewritten sheet in my fathers papers, probably a page of a letter which he photocopied from an original in a library, dated 12/20/65. "I read off three adjacent stones in the Palmyra Cemetery: *Mary Goldizer died 12-29-1883, aged 90 years, 3 months, 16 days *John Morris died 10-23-1899, age 88 years, 8 months, 14 days *Elizabeth, wife, died 7-22-1885, age 69 years, 9 months, 8 days. Mary is presumed to be mary Goldizen, John is her son by Thomas Morris, and Elizabeth is presumed to be John's wife. Ancestry Child List Family History Records U.S. 1850 Census Records Year<---> Year 1850 House<---> House # 708 Caption<---> Commentary State<---> State IN Fam #<---> Family # 708 Comment<---> Mayr's age is not legible. She is shown adjacent to soninlaw Robert Taylor County<---> County Parke Date<---> Enumeration Date 12 Sept 1850 TWNSHP<---> Township Distr 85 Link<---> Link to Ancestry Image Name Age YOB Occupation POB Mary Goldizen not legible - - VA William Goldizen 25 1825 Farmer MD Homer Goldizen 23 1827 Farmer MD U.S. 1860 Census Records Year<---> Year 1860 House<---> House # Caption<---> Commentary State<---> State IA Fam #<---> Family # Comment<---> Mary Levick appears in household of son Omer; The move to Iowa appears to have occurred about 1856, based on childrens POB County<---> County Warren Date<---> Enumeration Date 15 Jun 1860 TWNSHP<---> Township Palmyra Link<---> Link to Ancestry Image Name Age YOB Occupation POB Omer Goldizen 33 Farmer IN Eliza Ann Goldizen 33 IN Angelina Rany 10 IN Winfield Goldizen 7 IN John Goldizen 5 IN Sarah E. Goldizen 3 IA Mary E. Goldizen 2 IA Eliza Goldizen 4/12 IA Mary Goldizen 65 VA U.S. 1870 Census Record Year 1870 House # Commentary State IA Family # 44 Mary again appears in household of son Omer County Warren Enumeration Date 28 June 1870 Township Palmyra Link to Ancestry Image Name Age YOB Occupation POB U.S. 1880 Census Record Year 1880 House # Commentary State IA Family # County Warren Enumeration Date Township Palmyra Link to Ancestry Image Name Age YOB Occupation Immigration Year POB Fathers POB Mothers POB References Links Research Needs Contributors Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Created Using Research Template